<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daniel in the Lion's Den by Seventysixtyniner</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705196">Daniel in the Lion's Den</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventysixtyniner/pseuds/Seventysixtyniner'>Seventysixtyniner</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>All Elite Wrestling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM elements, M/M, Open Relationships, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alcohol drinking, cultish behavior but DaRk OrdEr iSnT a CuLt, im going to add domestic abuse even tho its brodie abusing the creepers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24705196</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventysixtyniner/pseuds/Seventysixtyniner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Exalted One takes pity on a lost lamb. Cody, wanting to be the professional EVP he strives to be, accepts the offer, thinking this will be purely for business, or maybe for a hook-up. </p><p>How wrong he is.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cody Rhodes/Brodie Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>All I’m saying is that I think she’s bad news. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[sent] </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[From: QT] </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What do you mean?! I love her! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody sighed and set his phone face down on his desk. He was happy for QT, of course. He just wished that the girl he fell in love with wasn’t so obviously manipulating him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t worry about QT now, though. He could leave that to Dustin and Brandi to figure out. Right now he had waves and waves of emails rolling in from bookers, talent, and from every incarnation of Matt Hardy. He usually just forwarded those to the Bucks and left it at that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody was pulled from his thoughts by a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” he answered, trying his best not to sound as exhausted as he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t have to pretend for long, though, as the man who appeared in the doorway immediately made the hairs on the back of Cody’s neck stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie Lee took one slow step inside, and immediately his presence filled the whole room, like a shadow overtaking a valley. Brodie didn’t seem to have bad intentions, though. Actually, his brown eyes crinkled in the corners as he smiled at Cody warmly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody cleared his throat, suppressing the flight or fight instincts revving to go inside his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Oh, Mr. Exalted One! Come in,” Cody rose to his feet and ushered Brodie into his office. “I’m glad to finally put a face to the name, by the way. Your arrival was a longtime coming” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Brodie, please,” Brodie insisted, reaching out his hand to Cody, palm facing down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody shook the offered hand, feeling an odd chill run up his spine. “Have a seat, if you’d like,” Cody offered nonetheless. He wished, in that moment, that he had an emergency call button under his desk to call Kenny and Dustin to his office. But he had no such luck; it was just him and Brodie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, is there anything I can help you with?” Cody asked. Part of him wanted to lunge at Brodie, and slap that smug, authoritative aura out of him. Another part wanted to bolt out the door and find some sane person to come in and act as a witness in case Cody was about to be murdered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The part of Cody that stayed in control, though, was the professional part. Cody was an EVP, after all. It was his job to be respectful and fair to all members of the roster, no matter how batshit crazy they were. Hell, just last week Cody met with an </span>
  <em>
    <span>alien</span>
  </em>
  <span> to discuss her t-shirt design.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie cleared his throat. “I know the Dark Order isn’t necessarily the most popular group in this company,” the Exalted One began, “but I still felt it necessary to be on good terms with the EVP, as I’m sure you’d understand.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course,” Cody answered. “If it means much to you, you’ve done a much better job of getting on good terms with me just by coming in here. All Lance did was ambush me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie chuckled. His rumbling laughter seemed to bounce off the walls. “Yes, I suppose that’s true,” he answered. Leaning forward in his chair, Brodie asked, “If you don’t mind me asking, what do the other EVPs think of the Dark Order?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody pursed his lips. “I don’t believe they’re the biggest fans. You have to remember a few months ago, when your members beat us into the canvas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie hummed. “Yes, I remember. I’m not sure if my apology will mean much now, but if it does, then I’m sorry for that. It was not the right way to send our message.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure it’s my apology to accept,” Cody answered. He wanted to ask Brodie exactly what message he was trying to send, but decided to let it slide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s understandable,” Brodie replied, his voice laced with something like regret. After a brief pause, Brodie asked, “what do the other members of the roster think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody hesitated. Brodie seemed to take up so much space, despite sitting in a chair. “That you’re scary, some of them,” the blond answered gingerly. He took careful note of how that made Brodie’s lips twitch into a smile. “I know Trent thinks the Dark Order is more of a sex thing than a wrestling faction.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?” Brodie asked with clear, almost smug amusement on his face. “And why does he think that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, with all due respect there are some… undertones with you guys. There’s a big emphasis on submission, and obedience… I mean if you guys do hook up or whatever outside of work hours that’s fine, that’s your business. I just think the presentation might be giving Trent some… ideas,” Cody explained, trying his best to be as professional as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie hummed. “Yes, I suppose so. I assure you, though, my Order’s obedience to me is strictly for the sake of our mission. People come to the Dark Order because they are lost, and they need a firm hand to guide them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody nodded his head, feeling like something was a little off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though,” Brodie continued, now with an unmistakable glint in his eye, “I do believe that submission can be greatly therapeutic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it can be,” Cody answered, greatly relieved that Brodie had closed the door before sitting down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>sure?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You sound like you have some personal experience,” Brodie prodded, leaning back and looking at the blond smugly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody puffed out a laugh. “Not in the way you’re thinking,” he said, leaning back and pressing his hand over his eyes for a brief moment. “I just meant that I understand your way of thinking when it comes to a boss needing to keep a firm hand on his company. Or in this case, his Order.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was certainly new, this feeling that was growing inside of Cody. Brodie was sort of like him; they were both business minded, and very professional, even though they could be quite the opposite in the ring. Talking with Brodie came much easier than most conversations Cody had these days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie’s lips caved into a wicked smile. “I’m glad we can at least agree on that,” he said, before standing and reaching into his chest pocket. He pulled out a chic, black business card with his name engraved in a shining purple. A curious design, Cody noticed, but rose to his feet and accepted it nonetheless. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you give me a call sometime? I’d love to have you for dinner,” Brodie said, his voice smooth and low, almost seductive. “You seem so stressed. Maybe the two of us can find some time to relax together.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds great,” Cody answered, surprising himself. Brodie, though, seemed to expect that reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perfect. I’ll see you later then, Cody.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See you, Brodie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exalted One paused in the doorway and turned back to his EVP with raised eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry. Mr. Brodie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy,” the Exalted One praised. He gave Cody a wide grin and a wink before closing the door, leaving a blushing and flustered Cody in his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody looked at the number on the business card before picking up his phone. Already, he had 29 notifications from QT, Dustin, Allie, Britt, Tony… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sighed, ignored all of them, and chose instead to enter Brodie’s number into his contacts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Some time to relax sounded like a dream.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>[From Mr. Brodie] </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My apologies. I have business to attend to with the Dark Order. Some are not living up to standard. Could our get-together be pushed back until after dinner? 9 pm, maybe?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No worries. What exactly is the dress code for tonight?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Sent]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[From Mr. Brodie]</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come as casual and as comfortable as you can be. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody paused. Did Brodie </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> mean that? He typed:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like, sweatpants kind of comfortable?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Sent]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[...]</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[From Mr. Brodie] </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I said comfortable, didn’t I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody set his phone down. It went against every fiber of his being to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> wear a suit when he was going out. But if Mr. Brodie insisted, perhaps it was the best decision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He drove to Brodie’s mansion— or rather, the Dark Order’s base in Florida— and parked his car in the long, black driveway. The house itself was in spectacular shape; it was made of brick with white sidings and had tidy front yard. Hardly the house for a cult to live in, but Cody supposed that wasn’t what Dark Order was really about. At least, that’s not what Brodie said it was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he approached the front door, he was surprised to see a masked member of the order open it for him. The creeper wordlessly gestured for Cody to come inside. Cody noticed a dark circle around one of his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody mumbled a quiet, unsure “thanks” and headed in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody, I’m so glad to see you,” Brodie welcomed, a warm smile on his face as he came forward to shake Cody’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a beautiful place,” Cody commented, looking up at the high ceiling and the wide, white staircase that lead to a dark loft on the second floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Brodie answered, his eyes crinkling from his smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Cody came to the realization that Brodie was dressed in his typical blue suit and a silver tie. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So much for ‘as comfortable as you can be,” Cody joked, gesturing down at his sweatpants and Nike slides, “did you trick me into coming here like a bum?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie chuckled. “There’s no need to feel embarrassed. I’m still dressed from my… meeting with my underlings of the order,” he answered. “Would you like to come sit down and maybe have a drink?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Cody said, letting Mr. Brodie guide him to the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a leather couch and a matching seat, facing a large, marble fireplace. The lighting was low, like in some of the expensive restaurants Cody and Brandi went on dates to. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie gestured for the blond to sit on the couch, and Cody absentmindedly obeyed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’ll you have?” Brodie asked, sitting on the chair next to Cody and looking across the room at another masked member of the Order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have any whiskey?” Cody asked as his hands fiddled uneasily with the fabric of his sweats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie nodded to the creeper and then pointed to the kitchen. The creeper left the room, presumably to go to pour their drinks. Cody blinked, unsure exactly what he’d gotten into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong?” Brodie asked, reaching an arm forward to rest on Cody’s knee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody shook his head. He’d just gotten to Brodie’s house. It seemed wrong (and like a bad idea) to question him and run the risk of pissing him off. Instead, he changed the topic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope the business that came up was settled well,” he said. Brodie leaned back and grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, it’s settled. It wasn’t much of an issue, just another member… being closed minded. Refusing to listen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Cody said. “Did he, like, leave?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie shook his head. “He actually opened the door for you on your way in. Just needed some reassurance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody hummed, completely at a loss. Brodie didn’t seem to mind the silence, though, as it gave him the opportunity to speak:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The problem with independence is that it can easily give way to stubbornness. We see this so much in the world, particularly in this country. When people become too strong willed, they somehow get it in their heads that they have the right to control the wills of others.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The masked member returned with two glasses of whiskey on ice and set them on the coffee table. He looked at the Exalted One, who promptly waved him off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you know what happens when too many people become too independent, Cody?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody squinted for a second, trying to gather his thoughts. “A… a free country?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie smiled, and a low wave of chuckles filled the room. “Chaos happens. Anarchy,” he answered, picking up a glass for himself and taking a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe,” Cody said, “but that’s better than tyranny.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, of course. People deserve their freedom. I simply believe that men must be…” Brodie paused, trying to place the right word, “men must be put in their place sometimes, and reminded of the harmony that can come with submission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody nodded, despite not being in agreement. “Is this what you were talking about when you said submission can be therapeutic?” he asked, taking the second glass from the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Partly so, yes,” Brodie said, taking another sip of his whiskey. “Though I also believe that submission can bring peace to one’s own mind. It can help to unwind, let the brain take a rest as someone else does all the thinking.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody would be lying if he said that wasn’t true, or at least tempting. He began to understand why someone would choose to bring drinks to a man like Mr. Brodie, rather than be the EVP of a very stressful-at-times company. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exalted One studied Cody’s expression. “Do you agree?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody tilted his head. “I guess I wouldn’t know for sure,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie hummed. “We could always find out,” he said, and Cody felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you asking what I think you’re asking?” Cody’s voice was severely quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, if you’ll join the Dark Order?” Brodie let the question hang for a moment, before adding, “not exactly. We would, of course, be happy to have you. But I was thinking more so about some exercises of trust. At least to start.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what if I say no?” Cody asked, tense as a taut wire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie shrugged, a warm smile still on his face. “Then you say no, and I’m happy to have spent a night with such a kind, handsome man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody let himself relax, just a little bit. A silence filled the room as the two drank their whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody couldn’t hold the question that’s been in his mind since that day in his office inside any longer, though. He downed his glass, sat up and asked, “Why are you being so nice to me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie chuckled. “You think I’m not this nice to everyone?” He asked, placing a hand to his heart in mock-offense. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“With all due respect, I’ve seen the way you treat your members.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie hummed. “Yes, I suppose that’s true. You are, however, different," he said, waving to the creeper in the corner, who promptly refilled Cody's glass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody’s eyebrows knitted together. “How, exactly?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew your father, in something like a past life,” the Exalted One began, and Cody immediately stiffened. “Not too personally, but enough to tell that he wasn’t like his peers. He was genuine, if not a little… goofy, at times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody huffed out a laugh and nodded his head. Brodie continued, “when I was surrounded by old men who couldn’t give a damn about me, your father was there. Granted, sometimes his accent made his words of comfort a little too hard to understand, but the message was always received.” Brodie took another sip of his drink and let Cody soak in his words. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And seeing you… well, I must be honest and admit I was a little smitten with you. I wanted to take you in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>guide you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like your father had done for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of things did he tell you?” Cody asked, raising his glass to his lips in a subtle attempt to hide his blush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same things he told you, I suppose,” Brodie answered. “The infamous line, ‘hard times breed better men,’ is coming to mind at the moment.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody smiled. “Yeah, that one’s kind of a classic.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie hummed. A quietness passed over them; there was no tension with it, though. The pair simply reminisced to themselves. Brodie looked over to the blond, delighted to see a relaxed, happy expression on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see much of your father in you, you know. You’re both very strong, courageous, and kind-hearted, even if you make decisions that are sometimes… morally questionable.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody smiled. “I’m guessing you’ve seen some of my matches in Japan?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exalted One nodded and tipped his glass to Cody. “That’s correct. I’ve been watching you for a while. You’re quite the spectacle, if I may say.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody felt his cheeks starting to heat up, and blamed it on the whiskey. He was going to think of some witty deflection, before Brodie fortunately interrupted;</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you didn’t come here for flattery, I’m sure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No I didn’t. But the flattery is nice too,” Cody joked. The Exalted One took a mental note that Cody liked to be praised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll keep that in mind,” Brodie teased, taking delight in the way Cody’s gaze fell to the floor as he blushed. “But tonight is about relaxing. I’ve seen the burden you’re carrying, I want to help you take your mind off of it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds good,” Cody answered, looking over at the Exalted One curiously. “What exactly did you have in mind? Like… meditation? Yoga?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something like that, Brodie said, pushing himself to his feet and offering a hand to Cody. “Would you care to come to my bedroom?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody raised his eyebrows. He’d already asked Brandi about hooking up with the Exalted One, and she said it was questionable, but fine. Cody had wanted to bring up Brandi’s hook ups with Kong during </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> time in a cult, but didn’t press the issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond smiled and took the hand offered to him. “Sure, Mr. Brodie,” he said, feeling butterflies rise in his stomach when Brodie responded, </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie led the blond upstairs to his bedroom at the end of the hallway. Cody would be lying if he said that it’s what he expected the Exalted One’s bedroom to look like. The walls were a pale grey, and the queen sized sheets were navy blue. It didn’t have the dungeon vibe that Cody expected. Oh well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie shut the door behind Cody, who then heard a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>click</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the door locked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take off your shoes and your shirt,” Brodie ordered from behind Cody’s back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody obeyed, stepping out of his slides before pulling his shirt off over his head and looking over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get on the bed. Lay on your back,” Brodie said next, his voice stern. Cody couldn’t help but follow his command. His heart pounded in his chest as he climbed onto the Exalted One’s bed and settled on his back, his head on one of Brodie’s pillows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie walked over to Cody, agonizingly slowly, and studied everything about him, from the uneven rise and fall of his chest, to the fluttering of his eyelashes, to the curling of his toes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need you to breathe for me, Cody. Are you ready?” Brodie asked, setting his large palm over Cody’s sternum, fingers splayed. Cody nodded, eyes still closed, and inhaled deeply. He felt the air travel to his lower stomach, then fill his abdomen, and then raise his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exhale,” Brodie ordered, his hand rising with Cody’s chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody’s lips drew into a circle as he exhaled cool air and emptied out his torso completely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful,” Brodie praised, studying every flutter of Cody’s lovely eyelashes. “Again. Inhale,” he said, softer this time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody obeyed, closing his mouth and inhaling through his nose. His chest rose again, and again Brodie’s hand remained splayed lightly on top, guiding Cody’s breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie was pleased to see Cody’s chest fill and then freeze, as the blond waited for Brodie’s permission to release. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exhale,” Brodie granted, a small smile on his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Air poured from Cody’s mouth as his chest fell. Brodie’s hand slowly slid up Cody’s chest and wrapped itself lightly around the blond’s throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody’s eyes shot open. He stayed still, but looked up at Brodie with a wonderful look of fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Brodie answered, his tone almost soft. “I’m just checking your pulse to make sure you’re relaxed. Though I think my hand around your throat has quickened your heart rate significantly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody hummed and gulped, unsure of exactly what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Does the thought of me choking you excite you, Cody?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to know that it’s excitement and not fear that caused this jump in your heartbeat, Cody.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s excitement,” Cody admitted, feeling his cock twitch in his sweatpants. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie hummed, pleased with the answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good. I’m happy to be earning your trust. But perhaps we should slow our pace, yes?” </span>
  <span>Brodie responded, petting the top of Cody’s head before turning around and sitting on the edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody lay still, dazed. He shouldn’t be so aroused by just breathing, what was wrong with him? He pushed himself up and leaned back on his hands, looking around Brodie’s walls for a clock, or any words to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie seemed to sense Cody’s unease. He turned his head to the blond and set a firm hand on his thigh. “Your friends are very lucky to have you,” Brodie said, taking the blond aback. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re very trusting. So eager to please,” Brodie explained, his thumb rubbing slow lines on Cody’s thigh. “I can tell you’re worried that they haven’t forgiven you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody tensed, and Brodie felt it. He chuckled. “You think I didn’t know about what you went through in Japan? Usurping Bullet Club, turning Matt and Nick on their best friend? You went so far as kissing Kenny’s boyfriend, right in front of his eyes. You were </span>
  <em>
    <span>despicable, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Cody.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody felt like a germ under a microscope. His gaze fell to the bed sheets as he struggled to think of a response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie, though, continued, “and I know you’ve changed. It was cute seeing you try to apologize to your friends, the gifts, the cards, the flowers. You were like a lost puppy, trying to go back home.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you saying this?” Cody finally intervened. His voice was dangerously close to breaking. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie smiled. “I wanted you to know that I know all of you, Cody. On the outermost layer, you are the optimistic, bright-eyed face of AEW. A few layers peeled back shows a power-hungry narcissist who wants followers more than he wants friends. But you know what I see at your core?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Cody pursed his lips and shook his head as he braced himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see a little, lost, and lonely boy, who loves his father very much and wants more than anything to live up to his legacy.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody squeezed his eyes shut and let out a deep, quivering breath. “I mean… sure,” he said with a shrug and a quiet sniffle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie smiled wide enough to make his soft eyes crinkle. “That is nothing to be ashamed of, Cody. We’re all a little lost, aren’t we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exalted One didn’t wait for an answer to his rhetorical question. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Cody’s forehead, like how a mother kisses her son’s wounds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. Perhaps I went a little too hard on you,” Brodie remarked, studying every quiver of Cody’s lip. There was water in his eyes just about to spill over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought this was just gonna be a hookup,” Cody answered with a dry laugh as he rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie chuckled, low and smooth. “I’m sorry if you feel misled,” he said, shifting his weight so he could place his hands gently on Cody’s shoulders. “I wanted our relationship to be more than just sex. When I told you submission could be therapeutic, I meant it much more than in the sexual sense.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody hummed and nodded his head, still unsure of what to say. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Though, if you wanted to have sex with me that is certainly on the table.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody let out a shaky breath. “Not tonight,” he answered. “Maybe another time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s perfect,” Brodie said. His grip on Cody’s shoulders tightened for a moment. “Though, can I ask you to stay the night with me? You were drinking, after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody swallowed, then nodded his head. “I’ll text Brandi, though I’m pretty sure she expected me to stay over anyway.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie laughed softly at that. “Perfect. I’ll find you a change of clothes,” he said, patting Cody’s knee before standing up and going to his closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody pulled his phone from his pocket. His cheeks felt like they were on fire. It was like he’d mistakenly gotten on a train and was now at the mercy of the conductor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sent Brandi a quick message, and smiled at the reply he received. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Wifey &lt;3]</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ok, come home safe. Love you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cody set his phone down as he heard Brodie’s footsteps approaching again. In his hand he held a set of satin pajamas, which he dropped on the bed next to Cody. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can get changed here. I’ll go to the bathroom,” Brodie said. Though his tone wasn’t stern, Cody couldn’t help but feel like every sentence Brodie uttered was an order. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the Exalted One left for the bathroom, his own pajamas in hand, Cody picked up the cool, smooth pajama top and pulled it over his head. Even with all the buttons done, it still hung loosely around his neck. The sleeves were too long, too. Cody reasoned that the Exalted One must’ve had these custom-made to fit his unusually large frame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pants, Cody soon realized, would be a much bigger issue. It was almost comedic, like a toddler trying on his dad’s work uniform. He tied the drawstring around his waist as tight as he could, though there was no saving the way that the pant legs came under Cody’s heels whenever he took a step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the sound of a low, rumbling chuckle Cody picked up his head. Brodie was leaning against the doorframe, smiling so wide his eyes crinkled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I don’t have any smaller sizes,” Brodie said, now in his own sleepwear. His set fit him perfectly. Cody couldn’t help but notice how much softer the Exalted One looked now. He seemed so much more endearing without that damn suit, and without his army of goons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry about it,” Cody answered warmly, standing on his tiptoes to pull the satin out from under his feet. </span>
  <span>“So, I’ll go back to the couch if that’s—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Absolutely not.” Brodie said, his voice like that of a judge. “You’re sleeping in my bed. I’m taking the couch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? No, I don’t want to—“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of host would I be to make my guest sleep on the couch?” Brodie continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing that Brodie was not willing to change his mind, Cody offered, “we can share the bed, can’t we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie laughed again at that, and looked at Cody with something like adoration. “Not tonight, I’m afraid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What Brodie didn’t say, but kept in his mind, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m not sure I’d be able to handle myself</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody pursed his lips. “If you insist,” he said, smiling up at the Exalted One. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie smiled back, though his smile was that of a man who was just dealt a winning hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s a good boy,” he praised, taking a few steps to Cody so he could ruffle the blond’s hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you need anything, I’ll be right downstairs,” Brodie said as he turned toward the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody could only bring himself to hum in reply. He made his way to bed as Brodie flicked off the lights. He didn’t bother to check his phone, and chose instead to climb in under the heavy, dark blue sheets; he drifted off to sleep, encapsulated in the scent of the Exalted One. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you even in the Elite anymore? Shut your mouth. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So eager to please. We’d love to have you; love to have the harmony that comes with submission. That’s certainly on the table… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of glass shattering snapped Cody awake. He froze for a second, holding his breath as he heard another crash coming from downstairs, and then a booming, enraged voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did I say you could eat?!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was unmistakably Brodie’s voice. Cody couldn’t hear a reply; what he heard instead was a loud thud; the sound of a body hitting a hardwood floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t eat until we finish eating!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The blood drained from his face, and his cheeks felt prickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the noise subsided, Cody slowly climbed out of bed. He checked his phone briefly, and saw an onslaught of texts that only made him sigh and set his phone down again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tried to imagine, briefly, what it would be like to treat the trainees at the Nightmare Factory like Brodie treated members of Dark Order. It made him sick almost instantly. He could be hard on them, sure, but never to the level of screaming in their faces, or making them pour drinks or open doors for him. It just felt so… unnatural. Like an abuse of his power. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though, Cody already lost two trainees to the Dark Order. It hurt, of course, but Cody tried his best to respect their decision. Brodie was obviously a strong leader. Life under Brodie, who’d been so kind to him, where you don’t need to think for yourself, where you only strive to make one man happy… Cody could almost see the appeal. Maybe he should reconsider some things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he started to set his clothes from yesterday on the bed, he heard heavy footsteps approaching the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody turned his head over his shoulder as the Exalted One himself entered, in grey suit now. He looked at Cody with a warm smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is everything okay downstairs?” Cody asked cautiously. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie adjusted his sleeve, and then his collar. “Yes, it is. My apologies, did they wake you up?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody pursed his lips as he turned back to face the bed. “No, no. Don’t worry about it,” he answered as he unfolded his t-shirt on the bed. He pulled Brodie’s pajama top off of his head and set it down, trying not to think too much about the Exalted One’s eyes burning through his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cody?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond turned around and looked at the Exalted One, who was now leaning against the wall. He looked Cody’s chest and stomach up and down, smiling and pressing his lips together as he did so. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, that’s all,” he said, giving Cody a wink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody hung his head and huffed out a laugh. “You just wanted to look at me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie hummed. “As I said last night, you are quite the spectacle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blond shook his head, suddenly very sheepish for the EVP of a billion dollar company. He shouldn’t be feeling like this. The pull that Brodie had on him… it was magnetic. Hypnotizing. He knew it was a terrible idea, but so much of Cody wanted to let himself be drawn into it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exalted One stood up straight and gave Cody one last glance before heading to the door. “Breakfast is waiting downstairs,” he said, closing the door behind him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody let out a deep breath that he’d unknowingly trapped in his chest. He put his clothes on hurriedly, not wanting to keep the Exalted One waiting too long. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he came into the dining room, he was met with three creepers who avoided Cody’s eye as though he was Medusa. They were kneeling in a row on the floor, feet nearly touching the wall, looking at Brodie, who sat at the head of the long, mahogany table. As Cody was about to speak up, Brodie interrupted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mind them. Come, sit,” he said, gesturing to the chair to his right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody’s mouth opened and shut as he elected to obey Brodie’s command. He pulled out the chair that Brodie had indicated for him and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the table were scrambled eggs, toast, bacon, and pancakes, all on china plates that seemed too elegant for a breakfast at home. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, how did you sleep?” Brodie asked, using a fork and knife to place some pancakes and slices of bacon onto Cody’s plate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody watched, unsure if he should offer to serve himself or let Brodie continue. “Good. Your bed is really soft,” he said, and immediately wanted to smack himself. What kind of comment was that? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie seemed to appreciate the compliment, though. He smiled wide at the blond before pushing his chair out and rising to his feet. He moved behind Cody and began cutting the pancakes into smaller pieces, much to Cody’s confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You really don’t have to—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but I want to. You’re my guest.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody pursed his lips. The Exalted One seemed intent on this, no matter how weirded out Cody was. Once he finished, Brodie sat back down, and gestured for Cody to start eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody obeyed, again, taking one of the pieces of pancake Brodie cut for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“These are good,” he commented, genuinely a little surprised. “Did you make these yourself?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie shook his head. “Five did,” he answered, pointing with his knife to one of the masked men kneeling on the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh,” Cody answered. He’d hoped they would be able to completely ignore the kneeling creepers. “Well, tha—“ </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t thank him,” Brodie cut him off, his tone suddenly very agitated. “He’s only doing his job. And a lousy job at that. He selfishly tried to eat some of my breakfast before I, before </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> even started eating. Isn’t that right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The shortest of the masked men nodded his head sheepishly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>said</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Brodie repeated, his voice much louder now, “isn’t that right?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes sir,” Five all but squeaked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie hummed and leaned back in his chair. Cody looked back and forth between the two men, mouth hanging open and a piece of bacon on his fork, halfway to his tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Exalted One looked over to Cody, almost apologetically. “It’s alright, you can keep eating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody nodded, hoping the fear in his eyes wasn’t too obvious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of breakfast passed in a blur, as Cody was far too afraid to discuss anything other than small talk. Brodie seemed genial the whole time, as if the two of them were longtime friends meeting for brunch, and he wasn’t the leader of a fucking cult. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he finished eating, Cody checked the time on his phone. Eleven o’clock, already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you have somewhere to be?” Brodie asked, subtly reading Cody’s notifications. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I usually workout with Dustin and QT at noon,” Cody answered, “but I’m sure I could text them and say I can’t today.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, go with them,” Brodie assured, though not without jealousy in his eyes. “We can meet up another time, yes? I’d love to see you again, and not in a wrestling ring. At least, not yet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody nodded, unsure if he’d take Brodie up on the offer. The more he considered it, though, the more Cody thought he could ignore the bizarre, cultish behavior. The Exalted One was charismatic, and very conversational, and seemed to appreciate Cody more than anyone in the Elite had in a long time. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure, of course,” the blond answered, standing up and placing his phone in his pocket. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me walk you to the door,” Brodie said quickly after Cody stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Brodie placed his hand on the small of Cody’s back and walked him to the front door. When he reached for the door handle, Cody felt as though he’d been branded by the Exalted One’s touch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, this was... nice,” Cody said, looking up at Brodie and suddenly remembering how tall the man really was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you </span>
  <em>
    <span>who?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Brodie asked, cupping the side of the blond’s face with a large, rough hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody felt his cheeks burn as he answered. “Thank you, Mr. Brodie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy,” the Exalted One praised, pulling Cody toward him so he could kiss the top of the blond’s head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take care now,” he said softly, holding the door open for Cody to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You too,” Cody answered. He gave one final wave as he walked through the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun seemed to burn both Cody's skin and his pupils on contact; he hadn’t realized just how dark it was inside Brodie’s base. He supposed he shouldn’t be surprised, though. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he unlocked his car and sat down in the driver’s seat, Cody suddenly felt very at a loss. The Dark Order weren’t good guys. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Brodie</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn’t a good guy. Everything in Cody’s gut was screaming at him to use some common sense and avoid Brodie at all cost. But that wasn’t what Cody </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do. What Cody wanted was to walk back into that house and offer himself up to Brodie, physically, emotionally, maybe even spiritually. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cody sighed and turned the key. Maybe another time, he reasoned. He hoped that Brandi, or Dustin or </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone </span>
  </em>
  <span>would shove a brain cell into his skull before Brodie found him alone, and made him do something he’d regret. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for reading!</p><p>i have the last chapters planned, hopefully i post them within the next week? dont hold me to it tho lol</p><p>kudos and comments appreciated!!!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading! </p><p>kudos, comments appreciated! requests/ideas are welcomed too &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>